1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, to a connector provided with a terminal fitting and to a method for producing such a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-209471 and in FIG. 14 herein show a terminal fitting with a long narrow bottom wall 1, and right and left sidewalls 2, 3 that extend up from opposite sides of the bottom wall 1. A ceiling wall 4 projects from the upper end of the right sidewall 2 to face the bottom wall 1 and an outer wall 5 projects from the upper end of left sidewall 3. The outer wall 5 is placed on the outer side of the ceiling wall 4 such that the projecting end of the outer wall 5 abuts against the upper end of the right sidewall 2. The bottom wall 1, the sidewalls 2, 3, the ceiling wall 4 and the outer wall 5 define a rectangular tubular main body 6.
The outer wall 5 cantilevers from the left sidewall 3 and may be deformed outward in response to certain external forces. As a result, the main body 6 will no longer retain its rectangular tubular shape.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to hold a main body in a specified shape.
The invention relates to a terminal fitting with a main body formed into a substantially rectangular tube. At least one holding piece projects from one wall of the main body and engages in a holding groove formed in another wall of the main body. Thus, the walls of the main body resist external forces and are prevented from moving loosely along the longitudinal direction.
The holding piece comprises at least one restrictable portion and the holding groove comprises at least one restricting portion for engaging the restrictable portion and restricting an opening deformation of the wall. Thus, the main body can hold the shape of a substantially rectangular tube even if external forces act on the main body. The restrictable portion and the restricting portion may be provided respectively at the rear ends of the holding piece and the holding groove.
The wall with the holding piece can engage a fastener in a connector housing for locking the terminal fitting in the housing. A force could pull the terminal fitting back while the fastener in the housing engages the wall that has the holding piece. This force acts to twist the rear end of the wall relative to the front end. However, the restrictable portion and the restricting portion engage one another at the rear ends of the holding piece and the holding groove and resist a twisting displacement of the wall. Thus, the fastener stably locks the terminal fitting.
The wall that has the holding piece preferably is cut away, and the fastener engages a cut end surface of the cut-away portion. Thus, the cut-away portion divides the wall into front and rear portions. The holding piece and the restrictable portion may be provided at the front portion of the wall where the fastener is engageable.
The fastener engages the front cut end surface of the cut-away portion to lock the terminal fitting in the housing. Thus, a large engaging area with the fastener is ensured, and a sufficient locking force can be obtained even if the terminal fitting is small.
The cut-away portion weakens the wall. Thus, the front portion engaged with the fastener could move loosely along the longitudinal direction and could twist due to reduced strength. However, the holding piece and the restrictable portion prevent such loose movements and twisting. Accordingly, the terminal fitting is suited to being miniaturized.
An auxiliary restrictable portion may be at the front end of the holding piece, and an auxiliary restricting portion may be in the holding groove for engaging the auxiliary restrictable portion and restricting the opening deformation of the wall that has the holding piece. A twisting deformation of the wall that has the holding piece is restricted by the engagement of the auxiliary restricting portion with the auxiliary restrictable portion as well as by the engagement of the restricting portion with the restrictable portion.
The wall that has the holding groove and the restricting portion preferably is formed with a reinforcing bead. The reinforcing bead offsets the weakening of the wall attributable to the formation of the holding groove.
The invention also is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity. At least one of the above-described terminal fittings is inserted into the cavity. The wall of the terminal fitting that has the holding piece preferably can lock the terminal fitting by engaging a fastener of the housing when the terminal fitting is inserted into the housing.
The invention also is directed to a method for producing a terminal fitting. The method comprises providing a base member having a specified shape and forming the base member into a rectangular tubular main body. At least one holding piece projects from one wall of the main body and the method comprises engaging the holding piece in a holding groove or recess in another wall. Thus, the walls that have the holding piece and the holding groove are prevented from being loosely moved along the longitudinal direction.
The holding piece preferably is formed to comprise at least one restrictable portion and the holding groove is formed to comprise at least one restricting portion. The method then comprises bringing the holding piece into engagement with the restrictable portion for restricting an opening deformation of the wall that has the holding piece. The restrictable portion and the restricting portion preferably are at the rear ends of the holding piece and the holding groove, respectively.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.